This invention relates to spectrophotometers, and more particularly to means for separating light into different wavelengths and for detecting and measuring the amount of light in each of the different wavelengths.
All spectrophotometers include a light source, means for separating light from the source into different wavelengths, and means for sensing and measuring the amount of light in the different wavelengths. As shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,885,879 one means for separating the light into different wavelengths utilizes a spectral wedge interference filter which can be moved relative to a fiberoptic bundle. The filter is placed between the light source and the fiberoptic bundle and, as the filter is moved laterally, it passes light of different wavelengths.